


In the Reflection

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: 25 pages total on Google Docs, Confessional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lots and lots of soft touching, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirror Sex, Naked Cuddling, So this fic currently holds the record for the most pages for a fic I have ever written, so enjoy the steam and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: He was so handsome.Ever since he was busted out of that dungeon cell by the rather charming rogue that wascurrently walking next to him, Eleven was flooded by these new feelings he had not known previously. I mean, could he actually like someone like that, especially a guy? Every time Erik would turn to look at him, he had to struggle to keep his composure as he could have just as easily found himself staring into those eyes of his. Not to mention, he was actually really nice, something he knew that he was discovering the more they were traveling together.This poor country boy was absolutely smitten with this former thief he had for company.





	In the Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Act I spoilers (just location spoilers, they're at Hotto Springs)

He was so handsome. 

Ever since he was busted out of that dungeon cell by the rather charming rogue that was _currently walking next to him_, Eleven was flooded by these new feelings he had not known previously. I mean, could he actually like someone like that, especially a guy? Every time Erik would turn to look at him, he had to struggle to keep his composure as he could have just as easily found himself staring into those eyes of his. Not to mention, he was actually really nice, something he knew that he was discovering the more they were traveling together.

This poor country boy was absolutely smitten with this former thief he had for company.

“Hey, you okay?” Erik’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Eleven snapped to attention to find Erik right in front of him as they were near the entrance of Hotto Springs. Just how long was he in a daze?

“I-I’m okay! My mind just wanted to wander…”

“Just making sure, ‘cause you looked really out of it. C’mon, it’s night and we need to get to an inn.”

Was it nighttime already?

Eleven quietly followed close behind Erik as they entered the town, activity still in a swell even though there were stars in the night sky. The two of them noted how warm the place was but did not seem to mind it at all. 

“The inn’s over here. Let’s get a room before it closes.”

A room? Together? _In the same bed?_

Eleven could only nod as his voice was not capable of pronouncing syllables. He let Erik lead the way to what he assumed was the inn in question, hearing the wooden stairs creak under their feet. They open the door to find a rather cozy atmosphere for the front of the inn with its dim lighting and earthy scents. 

They both walk up to the front desk where a woman was acting as the innkeeper.

“Relax in our bath,  
Then slip into a futon--  
Deep sleep awaits you.”

A little odd, but at least it was somewhat understandable. Eleven wondered if the whole town spoke in haikus.

“Welcome to our inn, weary travelers! You must be exhausted traveling at such a late hour. If you wish to stay the night, the rate is only 12 gold coins.”

For once, they can speak normally.

That was not a bad offer, so Eleven paid the lady in exchange for the room key. Grasping the key in his hand, they both walked up the stairs and Eleven could feel his heart beating with each step. 

_Please don’t be one bed._

_Please don’t be one bed._

_Please don’t be one bed._

They both reached the assigned room upstairs and Eleven opened the door to see the room. The room itself was a little compact yet comfortable. There were a few storage shelves and a floor-length mirror angled to lean against the corner. All Eleven could only focus on, however, was the one bed against the wall of the room.

Erik seemed to notice as well, which added to the awkwardness of the situation.

"So I guess we're sharing a mattress, then."

"That's fine." Eleven responded, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure? I can go downstairs and-"

"P-Please don't worry about it! This is fine…"

"Alright, whatever you wanna do."

This was not fine, but Eleven was not going to let himself or Erik pester the innkeepers over something trivial.

Eleven noticed Erik catching sight of something behind him so he turned around to see what caught Erik's eye. Apparently, there was a paper on the backside of the door with some writing, so they got closer to see what the paper read. 

_Joyous night indeed,_  
_For on this one special night,_  
_The steam baths are free_

So even in writing, they speak in haiku.

"That actually might not be a bad idea. We might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here and take a break."

As a good idea as that was, Eleven now realized that he would be in the same room as him, this time in a slightly more intimate setting. 

Setting their stuff down, Erik grabbed their key and they walked back downstairs with Erik asking the woman about the steam baths mentioned in the flyer.

"Up the flight of stairs,  
Beyond the bar and courtyard,  
The steam will guide you."

"Uh… thanks. You ready to go Eleven?"

Eleven nodded and quietly thanked the woman before joining Erik at his side. They walk outside to see the night almost pitch black but the town incredibly well lit, either by the fires of the blacksmiths' forges or from the paper lanterns hung across the space on strings.

"They were up those steps, right? Because the other one is where one of the forges is."

"Yeah, let's go this way."

So they proceeded to trek to the tallest flight of stairs, hearing the wood creak again. At the top, they notice an establishment off to the left that they assumed was the bar. They pass the entrance and walk down the steps into what the lady said was the courtyard. The courtyard was barren at the moment as most people would have been at the bar or home. They notice another flight of stairs, a shorter length this time. 

When they finally got to the entrance, they were greeted by the owner who, in haiku, welcomed them and instructed them about the famous bathhouse. Telling them about the offer, the owner then handed them their bathing clothes and led them on their way. 

\-----

Eleven wasn’t sure if it was the steamy atmosphere or the mere inches of Erik right next to him, but he could feel his entire face being warm as the thick steam in the room partially clouded his vision.

“Something the matter, partner?”

Eleven turned to his left to see Erik looking right at him with a mildly concerned look in his eyes. 

_Partner. _The one thing that Erik had been calling him ever since they had busted out of that dungeon. In the beginning, Erik used to say the term rather formally but the more they traveled, Eleven started to notice him saying more softly and more meaningful as though the term was one of endearment just for him.

“I-I’m alright. It’s just the warmth in here.”

“Do you wanna step outside for a bit?”

“That would be nice.”

Erik got up first and casually offered his hand to Eleven while offering a sweet smile. Eleven nervously took his hand and became able to stand upright, walking with him to the side door that led to the balcony outside. The moon in the night sky was in a waxing gibbon state and gleamed a white glow that put the other lights to shame. They rested their arms on the wooden railing, leaning and looking out into the town below. A gentle breeze blew by, making Eleven’s hair gently whip about.

“Better?”

Eleven nodded, welcoming the coolness of night.

They remained quietly content on the railing for a few moments, both with averted gazes. Eleven’s heart started to beat a little harder as the looming question entered his mind and took hold.

When was he going to tell Erik that he liked him, and would Erik like him back like that?

He wanted to tell him so badly and finally get it off his chest, but the words in his brain were nothing short of a jumbled mess of syllables.

“Who would’ve thought that there would be a town here that could stand the hot springs like this?” Erik questioned, hoping to bring some light conversation to the silence.

“Y-Yeah, it’s kinda neat.” Eleven responded, almost to a whisper.

Erik turned his attention from the town to Eleven next to him and noticed that he was a little distracted about something.

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been rather quiet since we got to Hotto.” 

There was that concerned look again. For someone who was once a hardened criminal, he was rather soft in his expressions as of late.

This was it.

He took a long breath to get his words together.

"I-I…"

Another breeze went by, a little colder than the last one, making him shiver. He almost jumped when he suddenly felt hands on his upper arms rubbing up and down in an attempt to warm him. 

"T-This isn't awkward, is it?" Eleven noticed that Erik's face looked a little pink.

"N-No, this is fine…" 

His hands are so soft that Eleven felt comforted almost immediately. They both got back to warm again but Erik's hands stayed on his arms. 

"Erik, I… I…"

Erik perked at the mention of his name and waited for Eleven to respond.

"I really… um… really…"

He tensed up and took a breath. 

Then his mouth moved before his brain could process what he was doing. 

"I-really-really-like-you-a-lot-and-you're-really-nice-and-I-think-you're-really-cool-and-" Eleven rambled quickly before stopping to realize what he was saying.

Erik, on the other hand, took a moment to process what Eleven just said as the sudden confession threw him off-guard.

Eleven was anxiously tense, almost sweating, as Erik was slowly realizing the depth of that confession entailed. He may not be quick on the draw, but he seemed to connect two and two together.

There was an embarrassed silence, both of them waiting for the other to respond first. 

"Y-You… like me… t-too?" Erik said softly. Eleven nodded, unable to look at him. 

"Yeah-wait, you mean…?"

Eleven felt a hand on his cheek and looked up to see Erik giving him the softest expression he had ever seen.

"W-Well, I'll admit, I had a crush on you, but t-this? This is something else..." Erik told him, voice still soft and in slight disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to say something but I wasn't sure how awkward this would be. Would it be okay if I, um, could hold you?"

Eleven didn't even have to say yes as his pleading eyes gave it away.

His other hand reached to take his unmarked one and kissed the back of it. The hand on his cheek leaves and both of Erik's hands held both of his. His face was so close their foreheads were almost touching. Eleven instinctively leaned forward in Erik, making the latter wrap his arm around his waist to support him. His other hand reached back to Eleven's cheek, caressing it affectionately. Eleven wanted to kiss him, and Erik giving _that_ look let him know that he wanted the same. 

They moved in slowly, having the slightest touch of lips before coming together fully. It was the softest kiss either one of them ever experienced and Eleven liked the patient pace that they had as it made the moment more meaningful. He could feel Erik's hand on his back stroking him gently.

The kiss ended as slowly as it started as neither one of them wanted to break apart. They kept the closeness, however, and Eleven placed his hands on Erik's shoulders. Erik planted another kiss on his forehead, feeling his warmth from his glowing face. 

\-----

They burst through the door in a giggly, lovesick state. Erik managed to catch up with Eleven and wrapped his arms around him from behind, watching the other howl with laughter. Eleven's laughter rang purer than a church bell. They found themselves panting as they were beginning to calm down. Erik snuck a kiss on his cheek making him squirm and blush.

"You're so cute."

Eleven hid his face in his hands as Erik laughed quietly behind him. He then hoisted Eleven up in the air and cradled him bridal-style in his arms, leaving Eleven pleasantly surprised. 

"Who would've thought that the great Luminary of Legends would be this adorable?"

He assured him that he had him in his grasp comfortably and safely. He would gladly do this all the time if Eleven wanted him to and he would certainly do it for him. 

With Eleven still in his arms, Erik sat down on the edge of the bed and laid Eleven's legs out so that he could get comfortable. With his arms now free, he undid his red sash and pulled over his tunic, dropping it on the other side of the bed. During it all, Eleven tried to keep from staring but found it rather difficult since he was _literally right there._

"You mind if I take these off for you?" Erik asked, referring to his boots.

“S-Sorry?” Eleven snapped out of it, hoping he wasn’t ogling for too long.

“Your boots. Want me to take them off?”

"Ye-Yeah, that's fine."

So Erik undid the laces and with one hand, slid off the boots one-by-one, dropping them to the floor. Erik noted the little baby feet Eleven had and teased him a little about it. 

Eleven started to undo the top of his duster but Erik took over, insisting that he'd do it for him.

"Do you want to take your duster off, too?"

"Um, okay."

Eleven was not sure what to think of it but there was something in the way of Erik doing things for him, so willingly, so careful. Soon Erik took the duster and draped it neatly on the end of the bed. He turned his attention back to Eleven, whose face was warming up to a soft pink in the glow of the lantern light next to them. With trembling hands, Erik watched as Eleven touched his cheeks and forehead with his. This form of intimacy between the two of them, although new, was welcome.

“Erik.” A quiet voice softly spoke out.

“Yeah?”

“I need you. I can’t explain it but I need you.”

“I get it… I… I need you, too.”

Eleven felt his body being pulled closer to him and lowered his legs off of the bed so that he could move easier. Erik pulled him close enough that the sides of their thighs touched and their bodies just centimeters apart. 

“Please…” Eleven softly pleaded as he felt Erik’s hand reach up to his chin with his thumb on his lower lip.

They both could not hesitate anymore, and so one kiss led to two, which lead to some more and eventually it became more of a rather intense make-out session with Erik gently pushing Eleven backward into the bed. He was now _on top of him_, looking down _at him_ from above and Eleven tried to keep it together. Erik’s kisses continued past his mouth and onto his jawline and neck. Eleven moaned quietly as Erik went to work unraveling him little by little in the form of gentle kisses.

Eleven wanted more, though.

Erik stopped to notice that Eleven was running his hands along his back and giving him the purest look he had ever seen, his eyes glimmering with little shines in them.

The purest look that he wanted him, too.

“You... You want me that badly?” Erik asked, shyly.

“Yes, I do.”

Erik could almost sense himself choking up; he hadn’t felt anything like this in years. To actually be wanted, regardless of what he was before, and be accepted was something Erik struggled coming to terms with, especially now.

“E-Erik?”

“Yes?”

“If it’s… okay with you, I… I want… to do it.”

“D-Do it? With me?”

“Who else? Yes, you.”

It was now Erik’s turn to be pleasantly surprised. Was Eleven actually serious?

“Y-You want to do it… w-with me?”

“Yes, I want to, because I trust you.” Eleven responded seriously.

Well, shit.

Erik sat upon him to the point of resting on his knees, almost straddling Eleven. Eleven followed him up and the two of them were back to being close.

“Have you ever done it with anyone else before?”

“Well, no.” Eleven averted his gaze, seemingly embarrassed.

“H-Hey, that’s okay! I’ve never done it either. At least like this, it’s new so we can figure this out together as we go and find out what works and what doesn’t. That’s the whole point, right?”

That thought greatly comforted Eleven, who was worried about the lack of experience being an issue.

“So is it official?”

“Do you want it to be?” Erik asked a final time to be absolutely sure. 

“Yes.”

“O-Okay then.”

Eleven was beginning to take his black turtleneck off before Erik had an idea.

“Hey, I wanna try something if that’s okay with you.”

“What is it?” Eleven stopped what he was doing.

“You see that mirror over there?” Erik questioned, pointing to the floor mirror in the corner of the room near the window. 

“Yeah, what about it?”

“What if we did it in front of the mirror?”

Eleven was confused at first as he was genuinely curious about what the use of the mirror would be for their first time. Erik gave him a minute to process before watching as his face grew tomato-red and his eyes wide.

“...**_Oh._**”

“So is that something you’d be willing to try, or would you rather be on the bed?”

Eleven had never thought about the idea of mirror sex, but it was definitely a unique one to try. Plus if they ever got uncomfortable, they can just always go back to the bed.

“I think I wanna give it a go, though you know more about this than I do.”

“I know just enough to be dangerous, partner. Plus, I get a full view of your cute face.” Erik gave a sweet smile that made Eleven’s heart flutter about, “I just remember someone I knew bringing it up years ago and I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Erik got up from the edge of the bed and outstretched a hand to Eleven, hoping he would accept it. He did, and they walked over the corner of the room, standing right in front of the mirror. Erik felt his heart melting at the sight of Eleven in front of him, seemingly glowing and innocent. Erik could not help but be drawn to him as he took his hand and kissed it ever so softly. 

"You ready?"

Eleven hummed happily, nodding.

"Let me grab a towel or something soft to sit on so we don't have sore asses from sitting."

Eleven laughed quietly as Erik went to the storage shelf to grab a towel before taking one and laying it on the floor in front of the mirror. Getting it nice and even, he turned back to Eleven and took his hand, leading him to the towel-covered floor. Eleven sat down in front of Erik, who sat behind him, in full view of the mirror, seeing both of their reflections. Eleven got situated by leaning up against Erik’s chest and relaxed. He felt Erik rubbing his hands up and down his arms, just like what he did at the bathhouse, except it felt more… genuine. 

"I see someone who’s handsome."

“Oh?”

“Yup.” Erik confirmed, kissing his cheek, “He’s adorable, too.”

For someone who claimed that he wasn’t a total sap, he sure was rather romantic. He was going to pull all the stops and make sure this boy feels loved as if Eleven wasn’t enjoying this already.

“You’re too nice to me.”

“Oh? You don’t seem to mind, though.”

“I don’t.”

“Just remember that if it gets too much, just tell me to quit it and we’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I can’t tell you how much I wanted to do this. I almost don’t know where to start. Let’s start with something soft.”

Eleven felt his hands ever so slowly glide undershirt and rubbing circles around his stomach and diaphragm. When he got to crawling his fingers up his sides, he felt Eleven tremble and thought he was being aroused until he heard some stifled giggling. Erik took a quick glance at the mirror to find Eleven with a hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

Erik brushed his hand up his side and Eleven struggled to keep his laughter in.

“S-Stop that, I-I’m ticklish!”

Oh, this was _beautiful._ Erik made a mental note for later. 

“Really?”

“Y-Ye-Yes! Please s-stop!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop.” Erik let up with a quiet laugh.

He did and got right back to work at stroking his skin under his shirt, eliciting a few moans out of Eleven.

“Mmm, you’re so soft and warm.” Erik planted a soft kiss on his nape, making Eleven giggle quietly, “I wanna cuddle you when this is all over.”

Eleven felt his face get warm and basked in the sheer admiration and careful attention Erik was dishing out, his back arching slightly.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Just wanted to make sure.”

While one hand was up to his chest, the other was inching rather low, down to the front of his pants. He began innocently playing with the string at first before taking his index finger and rubbing up and down, pulling him up between his thighs as he did so. Eleven gasped and almost instinctively squeezed his thighs together, whimpering quietly with a moan on the verge of being released.

“O-Oh Goddess, oh fu-... fuck...” Eleven whined as a whimpering cry came out.

“You like that, huh?” Erik whispered teasingly in his ear. Eleven could only nod, his voice too weak at the moment to say anything. Erik was adoring the color changes in Eleven’s face as it progressively got darker in hue. With a smirk, Erik slowly started to snake his hands down to Eleven’s inner thighs and rubbing circles in them, making Eleven tremble and whine a little. He arched his back as he feels his body becoming sensitive from the touch and shut his eyes instinctively.

“Want me to do it? Help you rub one off?”

Eleven covered his scarlet face in his hands, greatly embarrassed. It was the little things Erik did like this that drove him up the wall. 

“Y-Yes, please...” Eleven’s muffled voice begged.

“So needy yet well behaved. I think I can help with that, with you being so good.”

With a cracked moan coming up his throat, he slapped a hand over his mouth just as it came out. That didn’t stop the rest of them coming after as Erik meticulously unraveled the thread and loosened the pant flaps. Eleven visibly twitched, trying to keep himself under control as his hand casually slips under and takes hold of his dick. Erik then tightened his grip and ran his thumb across the tip, making Eleven twitch again.

So he didn’t wear underwear. _Nice._

“Wow, you’re so warm.”

To Eleven, it was a really weird sensation but it felt absolutely divine.

“Are you still okay?” Erik stopped for a brief moment, wanting to check-in.

“I am, I’m good. Don’t stop.”

“Just checking. Just tell me if I’m taking it too far, okay?”

“I will.”

Erik got right back into it and Eleven had to keep from crying out. He opened his eyes slightly just to see a little and witnessed it all in the mirror. Erik was pumping at a consistent rate now, which was wonderful. Somewhere halfway through, Eleven could feel his other hand sneak back up his chest and Eleven couldn't help but gasp as he felt a nipple being fingered. His black shirt was rolled all the way up, exposing his chest and abdomen. Eleven shifted in his spot, twitching and panting a little heavier than normal. 

“So how badly do you really want me?” Erik teased as Eleven convulsed in front of him, his face all screwed up. 

Eleven’s face grew darker. If only he could find the words…

“I-I…” 

Erik couldn’t help but smirk at the furiously blushing boy in front of him, moaning and whining softly to himself. It really didn’t take him long to get under Eleven’s skin like that; it was almost too easy.

“I-I want you… to… touch me…”

“Touch you? How?” Erik was certainly intrigued by the idea.

“A-All over… please, Erik, f-fuck!” Eleven whined again. Erik laughed quietly to himself.

“All over? That’s quite ambitious. Well to do that, I need to get you out of these clothes. Is that alright?”

Eleven couldn’t say yes fast enough before Erik pulled the rest of his shirt off and tossing it on the bed behind him and doing the same for his pants. 

Erik turned off to the side to take his own pants off and threw them onto the bed as well before rejoining Eleven next to him.

“I’m gonna lay you back because I have a feeling this is gonna be easier this way.”

Eleven felt himself being pushed flat to the floor with Erik leaning over him, facing the mirror sideways. Immediately, he attacked Eleven’s skin with the most loving kisses one could muster, stroking his skin and whispering almost inaudibly.

“Radiant… soft… lovely… handsome… beautiful…”

Eleven’s heart was beating hard and loud in his chest he thought Erik would hear it. Every stroke he received was gentle and carried a sense of appreciation, every kiss was an affirmation of how much Erik loved him, even if the other never said it verbally. Growing up, he heard stories of people falling in love so deeply that not even the world’s deepest chasm could truly separate them. All his life he hoped he could find that someone.

Now it was his turn, and it was well worth the wait. 

Erik looked up for a second and saw Eleven’s eyes get watery like he was about to cry. Panicking that he accidentally hurt him somehow, Erik stopped everything and cupped his face in his hands.

“W-What’s wrong!? Are you okay, are you hurt?”

“I’m not-I’m okay, really… I’m just really happy, ‘s all.”

Erik took a breather and relaxed, seeing his partner not in pain. His heart, on the other hand, was melting at the thought of Eleven being happy being with him. Erik peppered light kisses all over his face as he lovingly stroked his hair. He could feel Eleven’s now-hardened dick rubbing against his stomach but he didn’t care.

“_Damn_, you’re pretty.”

“So are you, y’know.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

_Oh, he was going to love on this boy so hard. _

“Okay, for the next part, I gotta get you ready. Are you still cool to do this?”

Eleven nodded affirmatively, confirming his answer. Erik acknowledged the response by smiling at him and gave him a quick chaste kiss before getting off of him, mentioning something about getting something. Eleven sat up and watched expectantly as Erik went to the bed where he tossed his clothes and dug around through it. After a moment, he pulled out a small, thin bottle containing a clear liquid and a tiny square package about as big as a coin. He walked back to Eleven and sat on the ground in front of him. 

“W-What is that?” Eleven asked curiously.

“It’s lube. Supposedly, it’s t’help to not get friction. Chafing, y’know.”

“Alright.”

To Eleven, Erik looked nervous as he coated his trembling fingers with the clear lube, which came out a little thick. His face was flushed, probably thinking about what was to come next. Eleven patiently waited for Erik’s next move, also just nervous as he was.

“What do I need to do?” 

“I think you’re good where you’re at. I’d probably get more comfortable because I’m basically gonna be sticking a finger in… uh...” Erik couldn’t finish that sentence as his face darkened to scarlet.

“O-Okay.” Eleven’s face matched his hue.

It took them a few moments to calm down. Eleven slowly leaned back until his back was flat on the floor on the towel. Erik carefully pried his legs apart and sat in between them, feeling the other tremble with anticipation under him. His hand that wasn’t coated brought his left leg up onto his shoulder and pressed a kiss or two on his skin in an attempt to soothe him. Looking back at Eleven, Erik’s heart melted again at the sight of him with his hair fanned out, his skin bearing a warm, natural glow, and those pure, soft blue-gray eyes of his looking back him with complete trust and love.

_He’s literally perfect, what the fuck._

“Is something wrong?” Eleven questioned, concerned.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do it with an angel.”

Eleven's face flushed again as Erik laughed quietly. He gave one last kiss on his leg before taking a breath and placed his coated hand between his cheeks, lightly teasing his entrance. Eleven braced himself for what was about to happen next. Erik's index finger went in first and heard Eleven gasp quietly, the other visibly arching his back. 

It was a wet, warm, and weird sensation but it became more pleasurable when Erik started moving his finger back and forth. Eleven had no idea that a simple act like this could have this kind of sexual depth that would affect him so much. 

He found himself longing for more, wanting, _yearning._

“P-Please… please more…”

Erik silently nodded as he stuck his middle finger in and slowly began to scissor his fingers all around as well as going in and out simultaneously. Eleven writhed under him, gasping for air and moaning his heart out. This new pleasure was absolutely delicious and Eleven wanted to drink it all in. Looking for something to hold, his hands gripped the towel under him as he twisted about. 

Erik was adoring the view that was before him: Eleven in an intimate, exposed state with his body flushed and sweaty, wanting _more_ and wanting _him. _

“Do you wanna try three, or is this okay? Either way, I think you’re good.”

“I think I’m ready.”

“Okay.”

Erik took his fingers out and Eleven immediately felt the emptiness of something missing. He didn’t miss the chance to take a breather, the calm before the storm. Erik ran his hand over his stomach and hips as a way to calm him lovingly. 

“How was that?”

“Amazing, holy shit,” Eleven breathed.

“Good, because it’s gonna get even better from here on out.”

Eleven was both nervous and excited for the next part. 

“Do I still need to be on the floor for this?”

“If you want. Either way, I can take care of all the work and you can enjoy yourself.”

“But don’t forget yourself, too.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Besides, I’ve got a feeling that I’m gonna like this kind of “work”, especially if it’s with you.”

Eleven blushed deeply at the comment and his dick twitched. Sitting between his legs, Erik pulls out the condom from before and rips the package carefully. 

“Condom?”

“Yeah, it’ll help slide in and out easier. Plus, it makes it safer.” Erik explained, sliding it on him carefully in order to not tear it.

For someone who's supposedly never done it before, Erik seemed rather educated on the subject. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was nice having someone else have some vague idea on how to do things. Plus, Erik’s life may have been different from his own, so he couldn’t judge. 

Erik slathered on some lube before turning his attention back to a patiently waiting Eleven lying on the floor looking up at him. 

“I should’ve asked this earlier, but do you want a pillow?”

“That would be nice, please.”

Erik gently slid his leg, the one that was still on his shoulder, off and walked back to the closest bed to grab the pillow.

“One or two?”

“Just one, thank you.”

He’s so polite, it’s adorable. He really was a mama's boy, quiet kid from the country and Erik thought it was the cutest thing. He grabbed one of the pillows and walked back over to the floor, giving it to Eleven.

“I’ll let you adjust it how you want. I want you to be comfortable after all.”

Eleven nodded happily as he got situated on the floor and positioning the pillow to his liking. Once comfortable, he gave Erik the go-ahead and braced himself. Erik pulled both of his legs onto his shoulders, allowing Eleven to cross his ankles behind Erik’s neck to hold himself up.

Now here was the moment of truth, right here, right now. 

“It’s not supposed to hurt badly but if it does, say something.”

“I will.”

Erik took a breath and got into position between his legs. He took one last look at Eleven before holding his erection and carefully guiding it to Eleven’s entrance. He only got part of the head in before Eleven started to gasp sharply and groan at the mix of pain and pleasure that shot through his veins all over his body. He continued to pant softly as Erik managed to get all in. 

“Y-You, you good? Does it hurt?”

“N-No… I'm okay.”

Erik took his sweet time as Eleven was trying to get used to the full feeling he was currently experiencing. He stroked his thighs up and down as an attempt to calm him. Soon the pain quickly went away and Eleven wanted Erik to move. 

"You can… You can move."

He felt the movement in his body as Erik pulled out, not all the way but just enough, only to push back in. The sensations were strange but Eleven felt electrified by the new feelings. Erik pulled back and thrust forward again, groaning.

This time, he touched something that made Eleven feel like he tapped into a state of nirvana.

"Ohhhhh fuckfuckfuck...Erik! T-That’s it!" Eleven yipped as he tossed his head back onto the pillow.

Erik knew he hit something and seeing that he found the sweet spot rather quickly by chance, he took the opportunity, thrusting in and out a few more times to get up to speed. Through his hazy vision, Eleven could see himself on the ground with Erik above him, skin moist from sweat and the sheer concentration plastered on his face. The two of them couldn’t stop the collective groaning and moaning at being connected like they were, mainly for the tightness that fit just right. The wet warmth below him was the only thing Eleven could feel in his otherwise almost numb body due to the pleasure surging in his blood. This felt so good and the slight burn from the constant stretching of his entrance was just enough that it actually felt nice and wasn’t overbearing. Erik placed his hands on Eleven’s hips to find a handhold with Eleven laying his hands on his. 

“You’re doing, ah, so good! Really good!”

Erik had just enough willpower to remember that Eleven loved getting praise so he figured the rule would apply here. He was right as his face lit up with expectancy. 

_That sweet smile was going to kill him, he was sure of it._

Erik leaned forward, lowering his legs until they were under his arms, and kissed Eleven deeply, still pounding into him. Eleven seemingly curled around him with his legs now wrapped around Erik’s back for support and his hands clutching onto pieces of Erik’s hair, not tightly but sending the message across that he was desperate for more. 

“This-ah… feels good… fuck...”

Erik’s arms wrapped around Eleven’s tensely arched back as he laid a trail of kisses down Eleven’s neck. 

“You taste amazing. I wanna-ah eat you up.”

Eleven half-giggled, half-moaned under him as the kisses continued. They touch foreheads and remained there, their feeling each other’s warm breath mixed together. Erik tried his best to keep the rhythm going as much as he could. Eleven moved his hands down to around his neck, gently scratching the hairline and planting gentle kisses on his forehead. Moving even farther down to his chest and sides, he stroked Erik’s skin appreciatively, wiping the sweat away from the heat. Erik groaned above him as warmth pooled in his abdomen, knowing he wasn’t going to last for very long, and judging the response from Eleven, he wasn’t far behind himself. 

Poor Eleven’s brain was so hazy with pleasure that he couldn’t think straight or even think of any coherent word or phrase. The warm, love-filled atmosphere was almost overwhelming but he had never wanted it so much in his life before.

Eleven’s body spasmed slightly under him, incredibly hot and sensitive. Erik lifted his body but not without a whimpering protest from his partner below him.

“I know, I know. I’m just adjusting my spot.”

He took a moment to fix how he was sitting on his knees before getting the go-ahead from Eleven and reconnecting, getting right back to where they left off and getting back on rhythm. Soon, Eleven was back to his body being sensitive as the warm buildup in his abdomen was becoming more apparent by the second.

“Keep going, don’t stop!” Eleven pleaded, letting out a cracked moan.

Eleven leaned his head back to view the mirror again, admiring his messy hair and shiny skin as the nearby light reflected off of the muscles on his stomach. His face, although scrunched up from concentration, also carried a sense of gentleness in his expression, like he was trying his hardest to go nice and easy on him. Erik looked up briefly to notice Eleven looking at the mirror and noticed he was staring at him, causing the other to look from the mirror back to him.

“You see something, handsome?” Erik teased, smiling.

“Ye-Yeah, you…” Eleven blushed. Erik laughed quietly as he reached back down to kiss him again full on the mouth, pushing his legs back.

The warm feeling was starting to become overwhelming and Eleven could feel himself tense up in an effort to stay just a little longer.

“E-Erik… I…sh-shit...”

“Just a little longer… fuck…”

Eleven’s body was visibly shaking at this point and the only thing he could produce were quiet profanities and desperate moans. This felt so fucking good and Eleven didn’t want it to stop.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end as he struggled one last time before feeling on the edge. 

“I-I’m co-” was all Eleven could breathe before a weak cry and a stream of hot liquid coated their stomachs. His body was so sensitive it wouldn’t stop twitching and even the lightest touch anywhere was enough to make him squirm helplessly. Erik came a few seconds later, all the tension in his face relaxing and his hips stuttering as he pulled out slowly. Riding the effects of their sexual high, they both were panting heavily as the remaining tingles of sensitivity rode out its course. Eleven was too exhausted to get up from the floor so he lied there, looking hazily at Erik, who looked as though he was about to pass out.

“Erik…” Eleven croaked a whisper, weakly holding his arms out. 

Erik looked back at him with shiny eyes, gently placing a hand on his cheek. They were both glowing, their bodies flushed and warm. There was so much love in their eyes that took over all else. 

“You okay? Was that okay?”

Eleven nodded, tenderly taking his hand into both of his and kissed the back of it. 

“Do you wanna, um, go back to bed? After I help clean up?”

“Please, just for a little bit.”

Erik pressed a kiss to his forehead before he got up from their spot. He rolled the condom off and tied a knot in it before getting up and tossing it away. At the same time, Eleven took part of the towel that was underneath him and began to wipe away the rest of the cum that was on his chest and stomach, wiping himself clean. By that time, Erik came back and lowering himself a little, he snuck his hands and arms under Eleven’s body and scooped him up, feeling his head on his shoulder. With all of the careful gentleness and strength he could muster, he placed Eleven down onto the bed, hearing the bed creak slightly from the added weight. Letting his partner get comfortable, he walked back to their spot and grabbed both the pillow and used towel, tossing the towel in a nearby laundry basket and taking the pillow back to the bed and giving it to Eleven. 

“Love, please stop worrying about stuff and just come to bed.”

“I know, I know,” Erik told him as he gently moved the clothes off of the bed and into the nearby chair. 

Eleven feels the bed dip as Erik joins him at his side next to him, his partner pulling up a woolen blanket over the two of them. Eleven turns on his side to him and watches quietly as he gets comfortable. Now comfy as a child in a warm blanket, he looks up to see Eleven staring at him, his eyes glowing in the lamplight. They were quiet for a moment.

“Hi.” Eleven breathed.

“Hey.”

Those eyes of his were full of love and Erik felt an ache in his heart. _He was right there, next to him and he’s smiling at him and he wants him and…_

His eyes begin to get misty.

“Sweet? Are you alright?” Eleven asked, concerned

Erik’s voice was too weak to utter a word so he nodded as tears started to roll down his face. Normally he would’ve hated what he was doing, crying like this and being this emotional in front of someone else. That was a sign of weakness and he hated being weak.

But right now, he didn’t mind it at all.

For once in his life, it felt _right._

Eleven’s lips were on his cheek where his tears were, catching them as they fall. His hands caressed his neck and shoulders in an attempt to soothe him, coming back up to his hair and weaving his fingers into it. 

“What did I do to deserve this?”

“Erik, you are much more of a good person than you give yourself credit for. You’re kind, supportive, and as selfless as one can be.”

“I was a thief, a criminal. I’ve stolen and cheated…”

“-and despite that, you’ve still chosen to be a better person.”

Eleven had a point and Erik couldn’t argue with that. He then felt some hands brush up his side.

“It’s hard to believe that you were once a criminal when you’re soft like this.”

Erik watched on curiously as Eleven’s hand gets down to his hip and up to his back, pulling him close as he did so. Erik wasn’t crying anymore, now smiling at him. 

“Am I really that soft?”

“Like lambswool.”

Erik’s face colored pink at the comment. Eleven loved seeing this side of him: a vulnerable, emotionally open person snuggly and happy to be in the moment. Eleven felt arms wrap around his upper back and his head digging into the crook of his shoulder.

“Sleepy?”

The head in his shoulder nodded.

“E-Eleven?”

“Yes, sweet?”

“Can I… share something.”

He hesitated like he was trying to form his thoughts together. Eleven tenderly scratched his scalp to calm him. 

“I-I… I… I think I love you. I really, really like you. I-I can’t explain it, but… I feel safe around you. Being with you, I… I get this thing that everything is going to be alright. Also, I’ve yet to meet someone besides you that’s like, a literal representation of sunshine. So… if you’ll let me… I want to be with you… until the end…”

**_Damn._** That hit Eleven’s heart like a weight. Hearing that from Erik that he wanted him back like that… now he was tempted to cry.

Erik felt his body being hugged tightly and became confused until he heard some quiet words that were undeniable.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
